


Rewrite The Stars - [Song Fic]

by AidanJail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, as in it hurts but not too much, impossible love kinda, it's a songfic based on rewrite the stars (duh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Roman is a prince, Virgil a witch - they can't be together. Roman disagrees and wants to fight - Virgil knows it's hopeless.





	Rewrite The Stars - [Song Fic]

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge from HeavyDirtyS0ul's server, the prompt being "song fic". I wasn't sure what to take for a song, and settled on the one that was constantly playing on loop in my head - a good choice if you ask me.  
Song: Rewirte The Stars - The Greatest Showman

“You know I want you…”

Virgil froze when he heard the prince talk. Roman had such a particular, unique voice - deeper than his own, a low rumble, filled with what Virgil could only call light. The witch sighed, knowing what Roman was going to talk about. They’ve had the same talked over and over again for the past few days - ever since Roman’s parents had called him back home, ever since they had gotten the brutal reminder that they weren’t alone in the world.

“It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me… So stop saying our hands are tied.”

Virgil turned his head slightly, opening his mouth to talk, but Roman was faster, once again. There was a time when Virgil would’ve cut him off, just to annoy him, but not anymore. He’d listen to his lover now.

“You claim it's not in the cards, that Fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me.”, Roman gestured to his chest. “But you're here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?”

Virgil tried speaking again, turning to face Roman completely, but the prince took his hands, delicately, so gentle, that Virgil felt his heart break again. He looked in the man’s eyes and saw all the hope, all the love, that was there, and Virgil couldn’t look away. There wasn’t a single time in Virgil’s memory where he had been able to look away from these eyes, so expressive, so beautiful - they held the secrets of the world, if you asked the witch.

“What if we rewrite the stars? We can say you were made to be mine, I promise. Nothing could keep us apart, right? You'd be the one I was meant to find.  
\- What…?  
\- It's up to you and me, no one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight.”

Virgil let out a pained sighed, which caused the prince to flinch away, and his gaze to turn pleading. The witch crossed his arms over his chest, and he looked away. He had always been the more realistic, more down-to-earth one of the two - and he knew what was bound to happen, he had read it. They wouldn’t work, they were bound to breaking.

“You think it's easy. You think I don't want to run to you, don’t you?”, Virgil shook his head as he spoke. “But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk through, Roman.”

Roman was going to object but Virgil raised a single finger, and that shut the other up quickly. The prince was back to silently begging, but the witch knew better than to look at Roman. He knew what the prince could do, even silenced. Had seen him charm his way to a lot of places, and out of many situations.

“I know you're wondering why, as we're able to be just you and me within these walls…”, He sighed, gesturing to the walls of the castle, which were surrounding the garden. “But when we go outside, you're going to wake up, and you’re going to see that it was hopeless after all.”

Roman frowned, and Virgil knew that the prince was going to say some mushy things, pretend that everything was fine, that they could last - but Virgil knew better, and his pained expression was enough to keep Roman quiet a little longer. It was rare enough to see him so sad, so hurt - the only other time was when Roman had called him a liar after Virgil confessed to being a witch, and that was a very bad memory for the prince. He hated seeing the other in such pain, especially knowing that it was about them, about him.

“No one can rewrite the stars, Ro… How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find. It’s not up to you, not up to me, and you know it.”, He let out a broken laugh - and Roman’s face was definitely enough to make Virgil ache. “When everyone tells us what we can be, how can we rewrite the stars, Roman? How can you say the world could be ours tonight?”

Virgil stepped forward, cupping Roman’s face. His heart was screaming at him to stop the tears that had started to roll down the prince’s cheek - and he knew the way to do that. But it wasn’t possible. And whatever they had, everything they’d try, would end up bad, for both of them - especially Virgil, and even though he loved Roman more than the world, what would be the point in risking his life, if he couldn’t even have a life with him? He could always cherish the memories they had, these months together, their game of who could annoy who first, that turned into who could fluster who first, their first kiss, the prince’s confession, their secret meetings, away from Roman’s people’s prying eyes, their forbidden romance, the prince and the witch. But he could only cherish the memories if he was alive, if both of them were safe.

“All I want is to fly with you… But that’d mean falling, and that’s too much of a risk. We can’t.  
\- And I’ll fall, if it’s with you. But I won’t let us fall. You just need to give me all of you.  
\- Roman…  
\- Please, Virgil. I’ll keep us flying, I promise-”

Virgil stared into the prince’s eyes for a bit, before looking away, his shoulders slumping. He knew what would happen. He knew it since they had started talking - since the prince had caught his heart. It had started as a game, a challenge to see how fast he could get the prince riled up - and even if they were doomed now, Virgil didn’t regret any of it. He didn’t regret their fights, their talks, their walks together. He didn’t regret their games of hide-and-seek in the woods, he didn’t regret showing his magic to Roman. He didn’t regret loving Roman.

“It feels impossible…  
\- It's not impossible.  
\- How could it be anything but impossible?  
\- Just say that it's possible. We’ll make it possible.”

Virgil could only sigh and give up. He knew Roman wouldn’t let it go - he knew Roman would do everything to save them. Even if saving them was impossible. So he looked back at him and smiled, and Roman’s smile could light up the stars - and for half a second, Virgil could’ve believed him. He could’ve almost pictured their life together, a happy one, a safe one - but he knew better. The world would never accept them.

“How do we rewrite the stars, then, princey?  
\- Just say you were made to be mine, my dearest. Nothing can keep us apart!  
\- You are the one I was meant to find…  
\- It's up to you and me, no one can say what we get to be. We rewrite the stars.  
\- Changing the world to be ours…”

Roman looked so happy… So Virgil let him have this. He kept quiet everything else, all the thoughts going through his head. He could quiet the voices for just a bit longer. They went to eat, for a walk in the garden, and back to their room… The usual nights together. And once Virgil was certain Roman was asleep, he got up and dressed. He wrote down a note, a simple one, a goodbye - the one he couldn’t speak in front of Roman, the one that would break both of their heart, to keep them safe. And he didn’t let himself look back as he left.

“You know I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide. But I can't have you, princey. We're bound to break and my hands are tied.”


End file.
